Stolen Gold
by Sutyuio9402
Summary: "Nathan?" Chloe called. Footsteps sounded from her living room. No response came. "Nathaniel!" When no response came, she stood up. Chloe turned around, flash drive still in hand. No reply. "What are you-"
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is short, but more is on the way. This story takes place after the events in "The Reporter and the Artist", so I suggest you read that first.**

* * *

 _Marinette and Adrien are dating._ Alya ran the situation over in her head for the fourteenth time. _They are not making any attempt to keep it quiet. They literally invited me and Nino on a double date right in front of Chloe._

 _AND CHLOE DOESN'T EVEN CARE._

Alya was confused. She wanted to reveal this information to Marinette, but she was too busy writing _another_ note to Adrien.

"Nino!" She coughed quietly, quickly scribbling a note for her boyfriend. Nino gave the slightest turn of his head, indicating he was listening. Alya knocked the paper off of her desk and gently kicked it to Nino, who picked it up and read it.

Alya watched his head snap over to look at Chloe after finishing reading the note. Chloe shot him a look and turned back to whatever she was doing as if nothing had happened.

She did not look heartbroken or affected at all, in fact she looked rather happy.

Alya was very confused.

When the bell rang, she watched Chloe closely to see her reaction to Marinette and Adrien leaving together. She did not wish for Chloe to be sad, but was simply interested to see if Chloe would do something now that school was over.

Instead of marching over to confront Adrien, Chloe yawned, stretching her arms as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Hey, Chloe!" Sabrina tapped her shoulder as Chloe pulled out a mirror to touch up her makeup. "Can I come over today?"

"Sorry, Sabrina," Chloe replied, "I've got work-" She inhaled sharply and coughed loudly, "I mean, um, you know, my dad has this thingy for me to do."

"Oh, okay." Sabrina sighed sadly.

"But, you can come over tomorrow!" Chloe told her quickly. "Yeah, you can sleepover and stuff."

"Really?" Surprise rang in Sabrina's voice.

"Sure!" Chloe smiled warmly, surprising her even more. "See you tomorrow!" She waved at her brightly and flounced out the door.

 _What the heck?_ Alya was even more perplexed.

"She's been replaced by a clone," Nino whispered.

* * *

Chloe practically skipped home. A little voice in the back of her head was trying to gain her attention with " _Marinette and Adrien are dating,"._

Oddly enough, the little voice did not gain her attention. She was too busy thinking about how her and Nathaniel were going to go to the Ladybug interview tonight after four glorious hours of planning.

She had an entire schedule planned down to the minute, spreading the time evenly out between updating the website, answering fan questions, planning out routes and meeting spots, and booking events to be at.

Her head was lost in the clouds. She never would've imagined having a job as this much fun. Usually this level of giddiness was reserved for shopping.

Chloe bounced up the stairs, ignoring the elevator. She always took the stairs nowadays, and had even bought a treadmill, working out and building endurance for mobile news stories.

She unlocked the door to her room and hopped inside, not bothering to lock it. Chloe knew Nathaniel would be right behind her.

The girl ran over to her closet and opened the secret compartment that now held her Golden Lens costume. A small flash drive was on the newly installed table. She snatched it up and ran her fingers across the smooth plastic.

It contained photos. Not from crime scenes or the news. It was a collection of pictures of her and Nathaniel, planning, studying, chasing the news, anything and everything they'd done.

Chloe heard the door open and close, then lock.

"Nathan?" Chloe called.

Footsteps sounded from her living room.

No response came.

"Nathaniel?!" When no response came, she stood up.

Chloe turned around, flash drive still in hand. No reply.

"What are you-"


	2. Chapter 2

**3:47 PM - Missed call from Nathan**

 **3:49 PM - Missed call from Nathan**

 **3:52 PM - Nathan: chloe open the door**

 **3:52 PM - Nathan: chloe**

 **3:53 PM - Nathan: sweetheart? U ok?**

 **3:54 PM - Nathan: call me when you get this**

 **3:58 PM - 1 message from Nathan**

 _ **Hey Chloe, sorry I was a bit late, I had to stop by my house and grab my sketchbook. I, um, I dunno if you're mad at me or something, but if I did something wrong I'm sorry. I can't wait to show you some of the sketches I have for new costumes, so call me when you get this. Bye sweetheart.**_

* * *

Nathan sat at his computer, wondering why Chloe hadn't replied yet.

He immersed himself in his drawing, trying to distract himself. It was so weird. She was so excited about the Ladybug event when they'd talked over Skype that morning.

His phone pinged and he immediately picked it up. Disappointment followed when he saw it wasn't from Chloe.

 **(Unknown number): hey, its Sabrina!**

Nathan saved the contact and typed a reply.

 **Nathan: hi why are u texting me?**

 **Sabrina: im texting everyone in our class rn**

 **Nathan: why?**

 **Sabrina: u havent heard dont u watch the news**

 **Nathan: no**

 **Incoming call from Sabrina**

Nathan picked up. Sabrina started blubbering, her voice breaking as if she had been crying.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" Nathan asked, his voice ringing with concern.

"Its horrible! I can't believe I didn't notice and I wasn't there and it's all my fault and I don't know what to do and-"

"Sabrina, what happened?!"

"Chloe's missing." Sabrina sobbed.

Nathan froze. He immediately hung up the phone, threw it across the room and sank down to the ground.

 _This cannot be real. This is a nightmare._

His mouth would not form words. He seemed to be sinking into a black abyss of nothingness. Nathan's breathing became rapid and labored, his mouth open in a noiseless scream.

His mind was racing a mile a minute, his thoughts trying to make sense of the situation.

Had she run away?

Nathaniel crawled across the floor and grabbed his phone. He began scrolling through the texts, looking for a sign or an explanation.

One text caught his eye.

 **7:12 AM - Chloe: i'll leave the door unlocked for u k?**

While he hadn't thought anything of it at the time, now it sent him into a panic. If Chloe had left the door unlocked, then anybody would have access to her room. Chloe hadn't run away.

This just might be his fault. If he had recognized the danger in that situation and told Chloe to lock her door or gotten there on time or brought his stupid sketchbook to school, the ways he could've prevented this were endless.

He curled up on his bed, frozen with shock.

Hours into the night, Sabrina's words still rang through his mind.

 _Chloe's missing._

* * *

"Why would someone want to hurt her?" Chat Noir wondered aloud.

"Well, she is really rich." Ladybug murmured. "They might want ransom."

"Or leverage to control the Mayor."

"Do you think this is an akuma attack?" Ladybug asked, concern filling her bright blue eyes. She coughed roughly, causing her eyes to water.

"Are you okay?" Chat Noir stared at her.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"Why don't you go home?" Chat Noir handed her a tissue.

Ladybug blew her nose and coughed again. "What about Chloe?"

"I can handle a couple of kidnappers."

"Are you sure?" Ladybug sneezed.

"Yeah, 'course I am."

"Thanks, Chat, you're the best. Please be careful," Ladybug waved at him and bounced off.

"No problem." Chat Noir called after her.

* * *

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki stirred a cup of hot tea on her bedside table.

"Tikki, I have this splitting headache..." Marinette sighed sleepily. "I feel awful."

"I could get you some medicine." Tikki offered.

"I hope Chloe is okay." Marinette coughed.

"Well, a sick Ladybug isn't going to do Chat or Chloe any good."

"Yeah, I know." Marinette lifted a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Tikki."

"Goodnight, Marinette."

* * *

Marinette woke to her alarm.

She dragged herself out of bed and to the trapdoor.

"How are you feeling?" Tikki buzzed around her.

"I think I should go to the doctor." Marinette replied weakly, her voice rough and raspy.

"At least it's Saturday and you don't have to miss school." Tikki chirped.

"Yep." Marinette yawned as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Good morning, Marinette!" Her mother greeted her from the counter.

"Hi Mom," Marinette coughed. "I don't feel good."

"What doesn't feel good?" She walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her forehead.

"I've got a sore throat and a headache." Marinette sneezed. "And a runny nose."

"You seem to have a little bit of a fever, too. I'll schedule you a doctor's appointment. Why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you up before we have to go."

"Thanks, Mom." The diseased girl replied tiredly. She began to go up the stairs, each step requiring immense effort.

She collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

"Feel better, Marinette," Tikki whispered, clutching the edge of the blanket and covering her shivering body.

* * *

"Marinette..." Sabine quietly climbed into Marinette's room. "We have to leave for your appointment in about a half hour."

Marinette sat up slowly as she was handed a cup of hot tea.

"Take your time," Sabine smiled warmly. "We aren't in a rush."

"Okay, Mom," Marinette drank some of the tea. "Just let me get dressed and ready and I'll be downstairs."

Sabine nodded and retreated down to the lower floor.

Marinette slid off of her bed. She wearily pulled on the outfit Tikki had picked out for her to save her energy. She tiredly brushed her hair as Tikki watched her with concern.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Marinette sighed.

"Jacket." Tikki tugged on a jacket in her closet.

"I don't need a jacket-"

"Jacket, Marinette!" Tikki said forcefully, yanking it from the hanger.

"Okay, Tikki," Marinette smiled wearily as she pulled it on.

She walked down the stairs and coughed as she walked by her mother.

"Ready, Marinette?"

"Mmm-hmm," Marinette murmured.

The pair got into the car. Marinette winced as Sabine started the engine. The loud noise amplified her headache.

The car ride was awful. Marinette felt carsick and nauseous, leaning on the window and trying to fall asleep.

In her sick state of health she had left her phone in her room, where it buzzed endlessly with texts from people desperately trying to reach her.

Each bump and stop made her cough and sneeze, her headache worsening with the honks of angry drivers and the roar of passing cars.

When they walked into the doctor's office, Marinette rested her head back on the wall as her mother signed in.

Her hand stroked the fabric on the chair as she listened to the droning of the news.

It was a nice distraction, but she just wished the doctor would give her the darn medicine and let her go home to her nice warm bed.

 _"Breaking News-"_

 _Probably Chloe._ Marinette decided.

 _"A minor has been found unconscious at approximately 3:20 AM this morning. The minor has been identified as Adrien Agreste-"_

Marinette's head shot off of the wall, alert and wide-awake.

 _"-who was saved by doctors but slipped into a coma and is currently on life support."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks to all who have read my story! Please review!**

* * *

Marinette lay in her bed, unable to process these events.

After she had heard the news about Adrien, she had passed out. The doctor attributed this to the shock of losing two classmates combined with her weakened state. He prescribed her medicine and sent her home, claiming she'd be fine.

Marinette was definitely not okay.

She was sick and tired, and had cried so much she had no tears left.

Marinette was forcing herself to sleep. She took her medicine on time, she ate and drank like a good little girl, anything so she could get better. The hospital would not permit her to visit Adrien sick, so the sooner she was healthy the better.

She promised herself she would find the ones who hurt the boy she loved.

With that thought keeping her composed, Marinette fell into a deep sleep derived from sickness and medicine.

* * *

"Tikki!" A hissing whisper prompted the kwami to check on Marinette.

Tikki was confused to find her sound asleep.

"No! Open the window!"

Tikki flew over to the window. She was surprised to see a small black creature resembling a cat tapping on the glass.

"Plagg?!" She used her magic to bring him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Not safe for me with Chat, at least not anymore." Plagg panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Why not?"

"He's in the hospital. Too many doctors and cameras."

"In the hospital?!" Tikki gasped. "Why is he in the hospital?"

"We went searching for Chloe." Plagg muttered.

"I know that!" Tikki said crossly. "What else?"

"I dunno..." Plagg trailed off. "I don't really remember much."

"Well that's just great." Tikki snapped. "Ladybug's sick and Chat Noir is in the hospital."

"Oooh!" Plagg snickered. "I wanna see Chat's ex-crush."

"Ex-crush?" Tikki inquired, these words piquing her interest.

"He has a girlfriend now." Plagg informed her smugly.

"That's good, because she has a boyfriend."

"Really?" Plagg wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, and it's the guy she's had a crush on since a little after she met Chat. He's in her class." Tikki explained proudly.

Plagg wasn't listening. He flew over to the sleeping girl and peeked at her face. He gasped in horror and backed away.

"What's wrong!?" Tikki dashed over to Marinette to make sure everything was okay.

A sinister smile slowly spread across Plagg's face as he began to laugh.

"What?!" Tikki asked indignantly.

"Nothing," Plagg crossed his paws, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Tell me!" Tikki whined.

"Mmmm... nah."

Tikki glared at him. "Plagg, if you do not tell me right this instant, I will make sure you never taste cheese until you do!" She clapped, causing a cage to appear around her fellow kwami.

"Sheesh." Plagg muttered, tugging on the bars of his prison. "You're just as nutty now as you were a thousand years ago."

"Plagg!" Tikki snarled.

"Fiiiiiine..." Plagg gave a long, drawn out sigh. "The thing is..."

Tikki huffed impatiently.

"ThatisChat'sgirlfriend."

"What?" Tikki leaned forward, genuinely oblivious to what he had said.

"She... is... Chat's... girlfriend." Plagg repeated.

"WHAT!?" Tikki squealed. "No, no. Marinette is dating Adrien Agreste."

"I rest my case," Plagg rolled his eyes.

It took Tikki a second to realize what he was saying exactly. When she figured out that he was telling her that Chat and Adrien were the same person, she was dumbstruck.

"There, I told you. Where's my cheese?"

"Plagg, this is serious!"

"Duh, I know. Cheese is the most serious thing in the world."

"Will you shut up about your stupid cheese?" Tikki made his cage disappear, causing him to fall to the ground.

"But I'm hungry!" Plagg complained.

"Plagg, Marinette and Adrien are dating. Their relationship in the real world could affect their partnership as heroes, as they could become distracted. If they find out each other's identities, which they probably will because they will be spending a considerable amount of time together, that could hinder their partnership even more, seeing as they are supposed to be professional, not lovers." Tikki ranted.

"I think you're over complicating things." Plagg yawned.

"Plagg!" Tikki snarled.

"I could fake my own death." Plagg suggested.

Tikki covered her eyes with her paw in a quiet facepalm. "Why is that your solution for everything?!"

"It is not!" Plagg protested.

"You almost faked your own death because Master wouldn't let you have any of that stupid cheese for a day."

"Hey! Cheese is a perfectly respectable reason for faking one's death! Plus you get to have a miraculous 'JK I'm not dead' moment."

Tikki groaned with frustration.

Behind their little argument, Marinette was awaking from her nap. "Tikki," she yawned. "Are you talking to somebody?"

Sighing, Tikki turned around.

"Marinette, I have someone to introduce you to."

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
